I Love you Guys
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: The day that she greeted the twins, she knew that they would be the best of friends. And so did they./Not even RinxMikuxLen, just childhood friendship. Sadness to come later.


"Hello!" The nine year old girl greeted the blonde girl and boy in front of her.  
Miku had seen these two and their parents moving into the house next to hers, so why not meet them? She had asked her mom to make sure it was okay, and once she had the approval, dashed out of the house to the one next door. Now, she stood on the doorstep, facing the two who she assumed to be twins who were opening the door.

The two eight year olds looked at each other then back at Miku. Who was this weird girl with blue hair?  
Miku stretched out her hand to shake with the two. "I'm Miku! I'm nine and I live next door. I thought we could be friends!" The twins, Rin and Len, each shook Miku's outstretched hand in turn. They both smiled, Rin's smile seeming a tad brighter than Len's.  
"I'm Rin, and this is Len." The female twin pointed to herself, then to the boy beside her. "We're eight, and we just moved here!"  
The blue-haired girl nodded, hip length pigtails bouncing along with her movements. "Hi, Rin, Len! So, do y'wanna come over to my house or something and play?"

"Yeah, sure!" Len smiled, looking to his sister to see her thoughts. Rin nodded as well, stepping halfway back inside. "Let us just go ask our mama first, 'kay?"  
Miku confirmed and waited a minute for the two to come back, and when they did, she was delighted to hear that their answer was positive.  
They all ran back to the older girl's house, going up to her room after informing her mother. They kind of already had a feeling that they would be best friends.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Miku smiled at Rin and Len, letting them inside without question. She called them over for strict business.  
The twins made themselves comfortable on the couch like they usually did while Miku scurried off to fetch something. She returned with a ball of fluff.

"Look what my mom and dad got me as a late tenth birthday present!" The tealette held up the ball of fluff, revealing it to be a kitten. She giggled when Rin and Len jumped off the couch, and pounced on her, asking to hold the kitten and the details on it.  
"Her name is Cream!" Miku announced proudly. "My mom said I was finally responsi-l-ble," she pulled a face as she stumbled on the word, "And that I could have my own pet. I picked her out at the shelter."

The three sat on the floor now, Rin gaining possession of Cream. "Len and I wanted a pet, but our mom said that if we wanted one, we'd have to pay ourselves," She said resentfully.  
"Yeah…" Len continued, "She said we have to save our own money. So far we've saved ten dollars in one week. We'll have enough by the end of the summer, probably!"  
"That's cool. I bet your cat and Cream would be best friends, too." Miku replied, while stretching out on the floor.  
"We bet so too," Rin answered, and the three smiled again.

* * *

"Hey! Leave them alone!"  
Miku scowled and stepped in front of Rin and Len, planting her hand on her hip. "They never did anything to you!"

Rin and Len looked up, shocked. They were seated at the edge of the school fountain, being teased by a darker blonde with a side ponytail. "Miku, you don't have to-" Len started, yet Miku raised a palm to tell him to be quiet. "Why are you picking on them?"  
Neru Akita wore a smug grin, and she had her arms crossed on her chest. "They were being brats as always. Someone needed to tell them where their place is in this school. Especially the girl, she needs to stop wearing comic book T-Shirts and baggy shorts and start dressing like a girl. And Len needs to stop being such a girly boy." Rin put her head down at this and her brother put his arm around her shoulders protectively.  
"They are _not _brats!" Miku screeched back. She startled the people in front and behind her. "You're the one being a brat!"

Neru put a finger to her chin, tilting her head a bit. "What a twelve year old like me t do with a bratty eleven year old and two baby ten year olds?"  
Now, both Len and Rin stood up and took a place on either side of Miku. "You shut up about my clothes and Len's personality!" Rin shot back, lacing hands with Miku and Len did the same with Miku's other hand.  
"Y'scared or something?" The darker blonde pushed the twins aside, then shoved Miku and sent her tumbling into the fountain.

The eleven year old looked like she was about to cry, sopping wet and staring at Neru in disbelief. But instead, she bursted out into laughter, gradually building up into hysteric laughing. The others looked on in bewilderment at the dripping wet girl who was laughing in the fountain.  
Rin broke into a huge smile, whipping off her signature white bunny bow, and dived into the fountain, landing on Miku. The two girls giggled, laying in a heap in the fountain.  
Len got the idea and jumped in a few seconds later, laughing and splashing with the girls as Neru watched them, displeased.

Sadly, the fun had to end when the principal found them in the fountain. She gave the tree of them and Neru detention, but it was worth it.


End file.
